Sleep Talking
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean is asleep and he starts talking in his sleep. Instead of English leaving his mouth in his sleep, he's talking in Japanese. Confused, Roman and Seth call up Dean's cousin to figure out why Dean knows Japanese and if Dean is just messing with them. One-shot.


A/N: So I got this idea from remembering when I was a sophomore and was talking to my friend Alison about having weird dreams where you speak in a language that you don't know.

* * *

><p>"The movers are coming on Monday," Blake said over the cell phone to Dean, Seth, Dolph and Roman. He was talking about how Dylan and his parents were moving to another part of town.<p>

"Okay?" Seth replied, confused. He wasn't sure what that has to do with anything.

"I think the moving company is really a porn studio that does moving on the side," Blake said. Roman did a spit take with the water he was drinking. "What…was that?"

"Roman spat out his water," Dolph said.

"What brought that on?" Dean asked.

"One of the movers is named Luscious Stokes," Blake said.

Dolph's eyes widened, "Luscious?"

"The other is named Wayne Wanderlick," Blake replied.

"Those names are questionable," Roman said.

"If I were to be in a porno, I would call myself Mahogany," Seth said.

"I'm going to go now before this conversation turns creepy," Blake said.

"You're the one that started this conversation," Dean said.

"Bye," Blake said and hung up on Dean.

"I think I pissed him off," Seth said.

"No, you disgusted him," Dean said.

"Oh," Seth said.

"Your cousin sounds like a ray of sunshine," Dolph said.

"I once walked in on him and friends trying to summon Satan to get rid of Justin Bieber, One Direction, Twilight, and Fifty Shades," Dean said.

"Your cousin sounds like a cool kid to hang out with," Dolph said.

* * *

><p>There was a thud from inside the hotel bathroom, causing Seth and Roman to look at each other confused.<p>

"Dean, are you okay?" Seth asked through the door. He hoped Dean could hear him over the sound of the shower getting turned off. If he somehow slipped and fell in the bathroom, well, he was forcing Roman to look. He'd rather not see his friend naked.

"No, I dropped my weed down the drain." Dean said in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Don't joke like that," Seth scolded. He didn't want Dean to lose his job.

"I hit my arm on the sink," Dean said. "I think it's going to leave a bruise."

Seth made a weird face that Roman couldn't figure out if Seth was annoyed or needed some prune juice badly.

* * *

><p>Roman woke up, confused. He was trying to figure out what woke him up. He looked over at Seth, who seemed to have woken up too.<p>

Seth and Roman looked at each other. They heard a strange sound coming from Dean. They looked to see their friend who was soundly asleep, mumbling something.

"What was that Dean?" Roman asked.

Dean replied in a foreign language.

"English please," Seth said.

Dean said something in the foreign language and rolled over onto his side.

"Since when is he bilingual?" Roman asked.

"I don't know," Seth replied.

"Do you think Blake knows if Dean knows Japanese?" Roman asked.

"Great idea Roman. Let's call up a teenage boy at one in the morning to ask a question," Seth said. "By the way, do you know where we can find his phone number?"

Roman didn't appreciate Seth's sarcasm. "We can use Dean's cell phone."

"Isn't that illegal?" Seth asked.

Dean said something in a foreign language.

"We should call Blake," Roman said.

* * *

><p>Blake answered his cell phone, confused as to why Dean would be calling at one in the morning. He pressed his cell phone against his shoulder and ear. He was stirring some ravioli in a pot. "What Dean?"<p>

"Blake," Seth said.

"Seth?" Blake replied, confused. "Is Dean okay? Did he get stabbed with a chopstick again?"

"What?" Dylan asked looking up from the table.

"He got stabbed with a…no," Seth replied. "We were wondering if Dean is bilingual."

"No," Blake said confused. "What brought that on?"

"He's talking in a foreign language. In his sleep," Seth said.

"You just found that out?" Blake asked, amused. "He talks in his sleep every time I stay the night at his house."

"Uh?" Alex asked looking back at Blake. Blake looked at his friends annoyed.

"In foreign languages?" Seth asked.

"No. Just Japanese," Blake said. "Sometimes in my dreams I speak German with English subtitles. It's weird, because I don't speak German."

"Okay then?" Seth replied confused. "Bye."

"Bye," Blake said and hung up. He put the phone down and took the pot to the sink to drain out the ravioli.

"I'm pretty sure Seth didn't need to know about your dream problems," Alex said.

Blake threw part of the ravioli at Alex, "That's it, no fajitas for you."

"You frigid bitch!" Alex shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Christiana yelled at them.

* * *

><p>It took some time getting used to the fact that Dean sometimes talks in his sleep, even if he was speaking Japanese in his sleep.<p>

However, Roman wasn't expecting Dean to crawl into bed with him, apparently sleep-walking. Dean just snuggled up to him, saying 'My Jesus' as he cuddled into him.

Roman felt his eye twitch and he tried to roll Dean away from him. Dean held onto Roman.

All Roman could do was wonder about what he would say if Dean wakes up cuddling him.

* * *

><p>Roman could see that Seth was trying hard not to laugh as they, minus Dean, woke up.<p>

Seth was pointing at him and covering his mouth with one hand, while he laughed.

"Shut up," Roman mouthed to him, as Dean cuddled him.

* * *

><p>Some other day, Seth wasn't amused when he ended up in the same boat as Roman when Dean cuddled up to him too.<p>

"Shut your mouth," Seth mouthed to Roman. He was pointing at Roman in what he hoped was a threatening way. Roman just laughed in the pillow instead.

* * *

><p>They had agreed to never talk about the fact that Dean had ended up cuddling his friends. It wasn't something that had to be said and cause unnecessary embarrassment.<p>

They later learned that Dean's dream involved him wearing a Viking helmet and starting a revolution to save goldfish crackers. Dean still wasn't sure what that dream was even about.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to expand this story to make it a little longer, so I ended up adding the first part in this story. Even though the first part doesn't add anything to the story whatsoever; unless you count that Dolph finally got to talk to Blake over speaker phone.


End file.
